


我老舅太好客怎么办

by Y_Z



Category: all辫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Z/pseuds/Y_Z





	我老舅太好客怎么办

一下午除了张云雷口中那孟鹤堂小哥哥来了一回，一个人影儿也没见。生意惨淡，也不见张云雷着急。郭麒麟就在那儿玩张云雷柜台上的电脑，张云雷窝在一边儿躺椅上眯着眼打盹。倒是安逸。

傍晚来了一对儿情侣，男的看着文质彬彬的，结果要了两盒大号的套子，还是带颗粒的那种。女的可能是头回来这种地儿，脸上不怎么自然。正眼瞧见张云雷的时候，脸立马红了。好几回趁男朋友不注意偷偷瞄他。郭麒麟心想这就是个祸害，还是男女通吃的那种。

傍晚张云雷领郭麒麟去下了个馆子，再回店里已经晚上了，零零散散来了几个顾客，倒是每个来的都是大手笔，买了不少东西。最后一个西装革履的还买走了一套SM工具，临离开还试探着想跟这白白净净小老板拉扯拉扯，郭麒麟不知道平常张云雷都什么样儿，反正今儿他是婉言给圆了过去。

郭麒麟觉着这地儿真不适合他，眼睛落在哪儿都觉着别扭。这会儿他正盯着墙.上挂着的那带铃铛的项圈发呆。

“看什么呢?”张云雷拍一下他肩膀， “你想要啊?”

郭麒麟有点尴尬的把目光移开，“我随便看看就。”

张云雷走过去给那皮质项圈摘下来，笑的像个狐狸。

郭麒麟喉结滚了滚。

张云雷不好好儿穿衣服，那衬衫也没系上几个扣。细白脖颈暴露在空气中，颈侧还有两个深色印子。他手上拿着那黑色皮质项圈，铃铛一摇一晃，仿佛勾着人过去给他戴上似的。

“您给它挂上行不行!”郭麒麟叫他勾的没法，可着劲儿憋着凶了他一句。

 

快晚上十二点，张云雷才给店里落了锁。他住的也不远，郭麒麟一打听，才知道人住的地方也是租的那个杨九郎家的。不知道怎么的，就觉着不老乐意，还郁闷了好一会儿。

张云雷住的还挺舒服，八十平那样，两室一厅，精装修，采光好。对于北漂来说，这是神仙待遇了。

“您自个儿住?”郭麒麟问。

张云雷点点头。

“您到底什么身份啊，侯府嫡女是怎么的…”郭麒麟小声嘟囔着，四下看了看，又转了回来，“小辫儿，你老实给我说，你是不是叫那个富二代包养了?”

“…你有病啊。”张云雷白了他一眼。扭头就进了浴室。

俩人都洗漱完换好衣服，也差不离凌晨一点了。郭麒麟困得不行，迷糊着被张云雷给推进了主卧。他快困傻了，倒头就睡，结果张云雷很自然的就躺在了他旁边。

郭麒麟一下就醒了。

“…您干嘛啊?”

“…? ”张云雷没懂。

“您不是还有一卧室呢吗?”郭麒麟问。

“那屋九郎的。”张云雷给衣物脱干净 了，说道。

郭麒麟更精神了，气不打一处来:“您不是说您一个人住吗!”

“他不常来，就想找个人给他看房子。条件就是给他留一房间。所以房租才便宜收我的。”

郭麒麟也不知道说什么好。

见人没声儿了，张云雷也就不理了，平躺床上闭眼睡觉。

这一天信息量太大了，郭麒麟还是觉着有点不能接受。张云雷贪凉，腰_上搭着一条毯子，其他地方的皮肤全都裸露在空气中。屋里已经熄了灯，借着窗帘缝透进的月光，郭麒麟仔仔细细打量着面前的人。

其实张云雷的身子他不是没见过，小时候俩人不知道一块儿睡了多少回。可这是郭麒麟第一回觉着别扭。

张云雷微微仰着头，脖颈上的深色吻痕依稀可见。锁骨上，肩头也不能幸免，零星带着点痕迹。就连乳头都是肿的。

不知道被哪个男人啃的，郭麒麟恨恨的想。


End file.
